


Death on a Street Corner

by via_ostiense



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: chain_of_fics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chain_of_fics prompt "If you meet Death on a corner, tell Him you aren't interested."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death on a Street Corner

"If you meet Death on a corner, tell Him you aren't interested."

"I'm only going to America, Mizuki-san, not some warzone." Yuuta shouldered his backpack and walked toward the security line. Mizuki matched him step for step and stood with him - it was his last chance to see Yuuta for two months, and the line was long.

"You're going to be in New York, though. It's dangerous, it's where all the violence happens in movies!" He wasn't really worried, but he didn't want Yuuta to go so calmly. He didn't want Yuuta to leave at all.

"You worry too much," Yuuta grinned, "I'll be fine." The line crept forward, bringing the two boys closer to the metal detectors and the divide between travelers and hangers-on.

Two months in one of the USA's most prestigious tennis camps would be good for Yuuta, good for St. Rudolph, and good for Mizuki's reputation as Yuuta's personal coach, and he kept telling himself that. It was one of those rare occasions in his life, though, when logic was failing and he couldn't suppress the anxiety and distress that bubbled up in his mind. He wanted to blurt out how much he didn't want Yuuta to leave, that he could train in Japan, and while he wasn't really afraid that some gun-wielding maniac would mow down his friend on a New York street corner - there was hardly anything at all in White Plains, let alone an excess of violent criminals - any excuse that would keep his friend here with him seemed like a good idea. Even if it only kept Yuuta a few minutes longer as he argued with Mizuki-san.

"Well, then," Mizuki tried to infuse some of his usual purr into his voice. "I'll expect to see you much improved when you come back, Yuuta-chan."

"Yeah, yeah, I will." They were almost at the front of the security line, and Mizuki stepped aside. He didn't want to leave, not when he'd be catching the train away from Naritsa alone, when the weeks ahead of him stretched forward without a singles partner or a protege. No scenes, though, because he didn't do emotions himself and he wouldn't look weak in front of Yuuta.

"Hey," Yuuta's voice, and Mizuki turned briefly to see Yuuta with the determined and confused expression on his face that meant he was trying to decide whether or not to do something he probably thought he shouldn't. The next minute, there were arms around Mizuki, and he barely managed to realise this before Yuuta pulled away, looking embarassed. "Didn't want to, you know, just leave without saying good-bye. I mean, uh, well, bye, Mizuki-san, and I'll beat you when I come back!" Yuuta turned away and marched through the security scanners without looking back.

Mizuki thought he might be feeling the lingering warmth of Yuuta's arms around him, yet it still wasn't enough. Not when he spent the hour-long train ride back alone, ate dinner alone, and woke up the next morning to jog alone.


End file.
